


Hind Sight

by girlintheglen



Series: A Little Drabble Do Ya from Section VII [7]
Category: The Man From U.N.C.L.E. (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Drabble Collection, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-25
Updated: 2016-08-25
Packaged: 2018-08-10 23:45:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7866106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/girlintheglen/pseuds/girlintheglen





	Hind Sight

A close call had resulted in two men lying in Medical with an assortment of ailments, not the least of which was an intolerable case of humiliation.

"You could have warned me Illya.  You knew that patch of poison ivy was out there."  The blond rolled his eyes, remembered saying something to his partner about the dangers at hand.

"I did tell you Napoleon.  You weren't listening.  You were engaged in a … conversation."  The girl involved had managed to escape being poisoned by the heinous plant.

 "Oh.  Yeah, I remember now.  Well, in the future…"

 "Yes, keep your pants on."


End file.
